Particular Taste
by mysolftletters
Summary: "Sus dedos están en mi cabello, y eso solo puede significar una sola cosa: ella tiene un gusto peculiar".


Tenía una vida era tranquila, dentro de lo que se podía decir, por supuesto. No podía quejarme de mucho, mas habían cosas que me habían marcado sobre las que no pude tener elección. Había nacido frente a los pies de una tragedia, pero era un bebé y no tenía idea sobre lo que estaba pasando, y al mismo tiempo no sabía con lo que debería lidiar, por lo que crecí sintiéndolo como una normalidad. Por supuesto, en cierto momento de mi vida pude percatarme de lo que me diferenciaba del resto de los niños, así quedándome viéndolos fijo en ocasiones cuando sus padres regresaban a buscarlos y se dirigían a un hogar cálido y en donde permanecían en familia, cosa que yo nunca tuve. Y saberlo dolió, por un momento, solamente porque yo me lo permití. Después me sentí como un imbécil al lamentarme por algo que no podía cambiar y volví a aceptar la realidad que me había tocado. Entonces enfoqué mis sueños alto y me mantuve ahí, en el cielo. Encontré felicidad en trivialidades y afecto en las amistades que forjaba, como también en los profesores que me llevaban más cerca de mis metas, y era distinto, pero estaba bien. _Estoy bien._

 _Tenía una buena vida._

Ahora, dentro de lo que es mi día a día, me encuentro en las calles de Konoha, sintiendo el tibio viento azotarse lentamente contra mí. Estaba ahí meramente por distraerme de mi falta de actividades, caminando de un sitio a otro sin un destino fijo. Y no sé cómo, pero los vientos agarran cierta intensidad y arremeten contra mi dirección, como si quisiesen botarme a mí y todo aquel que vaya por el mismo camino. Sin saber por qué me nace la necesidad de voltearme y lo hago, encontrándome con mi casualidad favorita. Caminando como si recorriera una pasarela, con su larga melena rubia moviéndose al ritmo de la naturaleza y sus ojos hacia adelante, _siempre mirando hacia allá._ Y no puedo evitar sonreír, porque creo que me he encontrado a mi chica favorita.

Ella percibe que mis ojos están sobre sí y responde a mi expectación: sus labios se curvean de esa manera que me fascina y me guiña un ojo, luciendo preciosa, tal cual es. No me da demasiada atención y sigue su camino, mientras que yo descubro mi próxima ruta y actividad en el día.

Emprendiendo pasos hacia ella lo puedo sentir, _definitivamente estoy bien._

* * *

Ino Yamanaka era un dolor de cabeza, pero uno bonito. _Sigue siéndolo, de todas formas._ No diría que tuviésemos una buena convivencia, pero había cierta confianza que no sabía de dónde había nacido y nos permitía tratarnos mal, desconociendo siempre si lo que decíamos era sincero o parte de nuestra rutina. Ella había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura en su niñez, mas luego se pelearon por Sasuke, por lo cual pasaron una gran cantidad de años en una extraña y divertida enemistad hasta que tiempo después de que él se largara del pueblo hicieron finalmente las paces y volvieron a ser oficialmente amigas. También era la mejor amiga de Shikamaru y Chouji y había mantenido una relación con chicos a los que consideraba amigos. Era alguien que se mantenía cerca aunque yo no lo buscase, y es que llegaba a sacar de sus casillas a todos con los que tuviese que convivir demasiado tiempo y yo no quería a alguien tan complicada cerca. _Suficiente con Sakura._ Frente a mis ojos ella era demasiado dramática y sensible, inclusive un poco falsa. Porque yo no me creía a esa Ino orgullosa cuando la veía lloriquear por otro chico más, no tenía elocuencia alguna. No obstante, también creía que había una parte de Ino que no conocía, y esperaba que para su bien fuese más que la superficialidad que aparentaba.

Pero mantener ideas así era complicado al verla sufrir por Rock Lee y antes por ese extraño novio que tuvo. Teníamos 17, pero ella actuaba como si genuinamente el mundo se estuviese acabando, y eso me molestaba, porque cada hecho se lo tomaba a pecho y lo sufría con toda su alma, y es que dudaba que realmente llegase a disfrutar alguna relación en la que haya estado por todas esas actitudes suyas. Y todo esto no solo era molesto para mí, pues me pillaba a Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura cansados y hastiados con la situación, pero aún así permaneciendo a su lado. Y es ahí cuando mis pensamientos de que Ino era algo más renacían. Es decir, mi amigo de cabellos largos era un hombre razonable y maduro, y si algo anduviese realmente mal con Ino él se separaría de ella y definitivamente no sería su amigo. Pero eso no pasaba. Es más, en ocasiones veía como él la buscaba y establecía contacto entre ambos, pareciendo así que disfrutaba compartir con ella. Pero... aún así parecía cansado. Y sinceramente, yo también lo estaba. Y sabía que mis próximas acciones no eran las decisiones más inteligentes que he tenido, pero no podía evitarlo. Mis impulsos gritaban por ello.

—He, Ino—y ahí estaba, siendo el impulsivo cargado de energía para enfrentar al mundo entero. Y aunque ya sabía que esto no era lo mejor que podía hacer, tenía buenas intenciones... _creo._ Su reacción fue tan típica, tan ella, lo cual de alguna forma me dio todavía más motivación para realizar todos los impulsos que me afectaban en ese momento. No había vuelta atrás para mis ideas, ni acciones.

—Qué pasa, Naruto.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser una nena llorona, por favor?—puede que ese no haya sido el tono que planeaba usar y que sonase un poco rudo, pero lamentablemente tanto para ella como para mí, no podía retroceder ni cambiar nada. Y créanme que no le iba a perdón ni retractarme, por lo que mantuve tal cual y así contemplé como ella se volvía un desastre de ira.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso?—Ino podrá ser muy bonita y superficial, pero tenía cosas que la alejaban del estereotipo de la típica chica, entre esas dos a resaltar: sabía manejar una conversación a su favor, y no era tonta en lo absoluto. De hecho ella siempre ha rendido, solo que esos detalles no son memorables en ella, por algún extraño motivo. Quizás ya me he acostumbrado a los pensamientos que tengo sobre ella. Pero, retomando sus palabras, yo reconocía que tenían mucho sentido, porque yo no era nadie para decirle ello de esa forma, en su situación me pondría igual de histérico (aunque sería un encanto, claro).—Y ni siquiera entiendo porque eres tú el que lo dice. No es como si te afectara mi vida o cómo me siento.

 _Era cierto._ Extrañamente me sentía como un intruso, pero al mismo tiempo, el interés que tenía hacia toda la situación iba incrementando. O simplemente no quería desproteger mi orgullo.

—La verdad es que nos tienes hartos a todos, aunque no lo notes, quizá porque no dejas en ti misma y "tu dolor"—hablando de verdades, no me sentía bien con esto. Para nada. Pero planeaba arreglar todo en algún momento y así intentar que Ino no me odie, aunque sabía que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo y mucho. No la culpo, sinceramente, pero quiero consolarme un poco diciendo que desconocía muchas cosas sobre ella, entre esas _su dolor._

—Lamento hartarte a ti y al resto, pero no esto—de alguna manera, me alivió notar que seguía sumida en odio, ya que si mis palabras le llegaban a poner triste me iba a sentir mal conmigo mismo. No era ni lejos lo que buscaba, a pesar de que momentos después de haber iniciado esa confrontación haya perdido el rubro al que quería llegar. Creo que no había mucho más que curiosidad en mis impulsos.—Sobre ese "dolor" no tienes idea, y hablas como si me conocieras tanto. No estoy llorando por un chico, Naruto, estoy haciéndolo por mí misma y porque todo duele un infierno, porque me siento como una perdedora. Pero se me pasa un poco con imbéciles como tú que vienen aquí y opinan acerca de mi vida como si me conocieran del todo, incluso exigiéndome algo. Déjame resumirlo: no sabes una mierda de mí, así que no vengas a hablar.

Creo que Ino pasó por distintas etapas durante su monólogo. Es decir, expuso parte de lo que sentía, y el resto de las palabras fueron un intento de ser cruel conmigo y apartarme de ella, pero digamos que no dolió mucho. Nada, en verdad. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, pero sabia que esa sensación iba a permanecer durante el resto de nuestra charla, inclusive más. De todas formas, tal cual me había propuesto cumplir los caprichos de mis impulsos me había prometido arreglar todos mis dichos, y así buscaba ideas de cómo lograrlo. Hasta que llegó la iluminación, y como era, lo decidí probar al instante de haberlo pensado.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Sí, Naruto. ¡Sí lo estoy!—su exasperación me causó risa, pero me contuve. Iba a ser firme con mi idea.

—Entonces demuéstralo. Ven, golpéame—y me siguió provocando exactamente lo mismo. Se veía tan confundida y sacada de foco por mis palabras, y ahí realmente podía percatarme que no estaba tan enojada como parecía. Entonces repetí mis palabras.—Vamos, Ino, hazlo.

Lo hizo, _y me derribo._ Sinceramente no estaba poniendo mucha resistencia, pero tampoco estaba cediendo a que lo lograra. Ella no es una niña y haciendo ello no la iba a poder engañar.

—Vaya, me derribaste—de repente mi cuerpo empezó a sentir el impacto contra el suelo y dolió, mas me contuve de mostrar molestia alguna en mi rostro, lo cual fue duro ya que soy una persona bastante expresiva, pero al fin y al cabo lo logré. Y recordé sus palabras de antes.— _Creo que ya no eres tan perdedora._

Y sonrió, y desconocía por completo lo cálidos que pueden resultar esos cerezos curvados hacia arriba _para mí._ _Ino Yamanaka me estaba sonriendo a mí._

—Me dejaste hacerlo, no pusiste resistencia—me acusó, mas con un tono juguetón. La Ino de ese momento estaba olvidando completamente a la que minutos antes quería fulminarle y me consideraba un imbécil, lo que para mí estaba muy bien. _Sentir su aprecio fue mucho más gratificante que su odio._

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

 _Y lo hizo, aún con esa sonrisa sorpresivamente cálida y encantadora._

Volví a caer al suelo, pero por algún motivo no me molestaba en lo absoluto ser tirado al suelo por Ino. Es más, me hacía sentir bastante bien el notar que había logrado cambiar su humor positivamente, algo que no había visto conseguir ni a sus supuestos mejores amigos.

 _Aunque claro, ellos no son Naruto Uzumaki. Pobrecitos ellos._ Me ofreció la mano y me levanté, ahora pudiendo contemplarle frente a frente.

—¿Mejor?—le pregunté, hablando repentinamente suave. Y fue raro, porque yo no soy alguien suave. Pero bueno, los impulsos. Ella asintió, aparentemente feliz.

—Quién diría que golpearte haría tanto bien—me comentó, bromeando.—Creo que todos deberían golpearte, ya sabes, para un mundo mejor.

Ella solo rió, sonando dulce y causando un pequeño eco.

—Ino, que nadie te haga llorar por ti misma, no dejes que alguien más arruine la imagen que tienes de ti.

 _Y yo también sonreí._

* * *

Después de ese día mis relaciones con Ino mejoraron e incluso bromeábamos de una forma más fluida, como también podía sentir su alegría cuando nos encontrábamos. Yo igual la experimentaba. La gente pareció darse cuenta, pero nunca nadie me comentó algo directamente acerca de ella. Seguíamos sonriéndonos, hasta que un día necesité más.

Y así fue como terminé lanzando una piedra a su casa durante el día, realmente deseando que no se encontraran dentro sus papás. Con todo el cuidado del mundo lancé rocas hacia su balcón, hasta que salió una figura que afortunadamente reconocí a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Parecía confundida y un poco adormilada, probablemente había estado tomando una siesta (eran como las cuatro de la tarde y había un gran sol). Temí que reaccionara de otra forma, porque sabía que mi confianza podía caerse en un minuto e iba a enredar todas las palabras que medité en mi casa (en realidad solo nacieron y ya, pero de todas formas).

—Pudiste haber roto un vidrio—me reclamó, mas no lo hacía enojada. Sonreía adormilada y me miraba paciente.—¿Qué sucede?

—Estás de suerte, Ino. Te ha llegado la mejor de las ofertas.

—¿En serio? Pues, dime qué es.

—Puedes salir con el chico más genial de Konoha a tomar batidos. Aunque tú eliges, ya sabes, si quieres quedarte sola y aburrida en tu casa, lo entenderé.

Mis sugerencias eran muy notorias, pero esa era la mejor parte de todo. Miento: lo fue el que desapareciera de su balcón y, minutos después, apareciera alistada y lista para acompañarme.

—Supongo que tú pagas, ¿no?

—¿Me ves con cara de millonario?

—Tú me invitaste a salir, es tu deber.

Y pensé algo inteligente.

—Está bien—terminé aceptando, preparado para pronunciar mis próximas palabras.—Pero tú deberás pagar a la siguiente.

 _Y ella sonrió, acompañada de su dulce risa._

—Trato hecho.

 _Y así empezó todo._


End file.
